


The Waiting Room

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: Charlastor [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nervous Alastor, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: There, wrapped in sheets, sweat clinging her hair to her skin, blood stained, and with tear tracks down her cheeks, was Charlie.And there, in her arms, was a baby.





	The Waiting Room

"What do you mean, _'i can't see her'_?!" the Radio Demon growled, eyes flickering into whizzing clocks. Vaggie forced herself not to flinch, standing staunchly in front of the door. "Just that. Not yet. In an hour or so you can. When it's over. Right now your stress quite literally warps the world around you, and i don't think she's in a state to cope with that." to make her point she glared pointedly at the earth beneath Alastor, which was splintering and turning a bloody red.

The demon recoiled slightly, false grin dropping entirely, as it had several times during the wait. He could _hear_ her screaming, but they wouldn't let him see her, because while they knew the two loved each other, they also understood that in scenarios like this a little distance was preferable.

He ground his teeth, fingers clutching his cane tightly, the microphone attached to it making static-like noises, his hands shaking.

He froze, staring at himself. He was... Shaking?

He let himself fall back into a seat, stunned. Another cry rent the air, and he flinched, burying his face in his hands, his cane falling to the ground.

There was a quiet sound of movement, and then Vaggie was stood a tentative meter from him, a disconcerted expression on her face as she spoke.

"She'll be fine. We just have to wait"

He nodded, too drained to argue or muster a false grin.

\---

An hour and a half later, a woman emerged from the room and beckoned them silently with a smile. Vaggie's eye widened and she followed Alastor in, feeling herself already starting to tear up.

There, wrapped in sheets, sweat clinging her hair to her skin, bloodstained and with tear tracks down her cheeks, was Charlie.

And there, in her arms, was a baby.

Alastor felt like he was going to choke, and his eyes burnt in a way he hadn't experienced since he was a young human. He was by her side in an instant, hand suspended, desperate to hold and yet equally terrified. Charlie, exhausted, strained to turn her head, and she smiled softly at him, nodding.

He slowly took the baby from her arms, staring at their light grey skin and pink-flushed cheeks and pastel red hair.

Something warm streaked his cheeks, and he faintly heard Vaggie gasp and whisper 'Holy hell, is he-' but in that moment he couldn't care for anything outside of Charlie and their child.

He poked the baby's nose gently, rewarded by a tiny twitch, eyes opening slightly to reveal red iris's, and a small stroke of the head illuminating tiny, growing horns.

He rested his hand on Charlie's, and when he grinned, it was purely and unfalteringly elated.


End file.
